Retrieving my past
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: Una vida sin significado,sin ganas no es una vida feliz... pero ella perdió la felicidad cuando el se marchó y más tarde con la muerte de sus padres... ¿qué pasará cuando el pasado decida regresar? ¿lo recuperará?


**Título:** Retrieving my past

**Summary:** "¿A no? ¿No eres Bella? ¿No me reconoces?" "Puede que no me acuerde de quién eres, o puede que seas muy bueno investigando sobre la vida de las modelos, pero que yo sepa no eres mi padre ni me madre y soy mayor de edad, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones"

**Disclaimer: **lo único mío es la trama los personajes son de S. Meyer (excepto Edward por las noches jaja)

Cabeza alta, hombros erguidos, sacando pecho, espalda recta y caminando con un pie delante del otro de forma exacta, firme, segura y sensual. Sin prestar ni un mínimo de atención en la música que sonaba a todo volumen, ni a los fotógrafos y periodistas que se encargarían de que este evento estuviera en todas las revistas y periódicos más importantes de todo Nueva York, ni de los fanáticos y fanáticas de la moda o de las modelos.

Finalmente, llegué al final de la pasarela, giré varías veces y realicé diversas poses algunas salvajes y otras muy sensuales, y otras simplemente dejando ver mi "lado bueno" resaltando el precioso, elegante, sensual y atrevido vestido que marcaba mis impresionantes e imponentes cuervas.

Giré sin tropezar, manteniendo mi muy perfecto equilibrio de siempre, sobre mis tacones y volví sobre mis pasos caminado sensualmente hasta llegar detrás del escenario, lugar por el cual estaban las modelos, maquilladores, peluqueros y demás preparando a contra reloj a las modelos que tenían que salir, a las modelos que se le habían corrido el maquillaje y… vamos a cualquiera que tuviera algún problema.

Me dirigí hasta el perchero en el cual se encontraban los vestidos y demás cosas que tendría que desfilar para la nueva, pequeña pero aun así gran diseñadora: Alice Cullen. No la conocía de mucho, nunca me molestaba en conocer a los diseñadores, simplemente me dedicaba a modelar y posar con las prendas creadas por ellos para cualquiera que tuviera el dinero suficiente -y en algunos casos el valor de ponerse esas prendas, ya que algunos diseñadores acababan perdiendo el juicio con sus "obras maestras"- para comprárselas, ya que, en algunos casos, los preciosos eras astronómicos. Pero no con Alice, ella… tenía algo diferente, era bajita, de pelo moreno, hiperactiva y no aparentaba más de veintiséis años y, a pesar de todo, parecía más como si fuera mi hermana pequeña que no una chica mayor que yo… Seguramente esa era la razón por la cual yo, Isa Swan –ese era mi nombre artístico-, decidí desfilar sus diseños en la Fashion Week de Nueva York de este año, rechazando así un montón de buenas ofertas que me habían ofrecido mejores que aquella, hasta algunos habían rogado delante de la fría modelos Isa Swan que modelase sus diseños.

Y bueno… os preguntareis quién soy yo. Bueno, yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para los amigos – los cuales ya no tenía debido a mi enorme cambio y mi subida al estrellato. Mi nombre artístico, como ya había dicho anteriormente, es Isa Swan. Soy de uno sesenta y cinco, con más curvas que un circuito de fórmula uno, increíbles y profundos ojos chocolates, pelo suave, liso y sedoso (**N/A: **eso sonó a un anuncio de champú) del mismo color y tez pálida como la nieve lo cual me convertía en una "muñeca de porcelana" muy deseable pero inalcanzable. Todo el mundo dice que soy una persona fría y sin sentimientos, lo cual es verdad, aunque yo nunca fui así antes… todo fue culpa del estúpido de James, pero eso ya es otra historia. Tengo 25 años y, obviamente, soy la modelo más famosa y deseada de todo Nueva York.

Rápidamente me cambié rápidamente pero con cuidado de no desordenar el complicado peinado que habían hecho en mi cabeza. Dejé el vestido en su sitio y verifiqué que el nuevo estaba bien colocado en mi cuerpo y, después de cambiarme los zapatos de tacón por otros a juego con el vestido, me dirigí de nuevo hacía la pasarela, encontrándome por el camino con _la rubia_, también conocida como: Selie Hale.

Selie Hale y yo teníamos mucho en común: ambas éramos las mejores modelos de todo Nueva York, la vida nos había tratado muy mal y por eso éramos frías, frías como el hielo. Selie era todo lo contrario a mí, físicamente hablando: Selie era más alta que yo y rubia de ojos azules, sus curvas numerosas como las curvas en un circuito de formula uno. Su verdadero nombre era Rosalie Hale, Rose para los amigos –es decir: yo la llamaba Rose-, era conocida como la fría rubia, al igual que yo la fría castaña. Siempre íbamos juntas a las fiestas en las cuales nos encargábamos de jugar con los chicos y joderles, para luego acudir a casa de alguna de las dos y beber hasta perder casi el conocimiento. No nos importaban nuestras vidas, simplemente nos dejábamos llevar, si vivíamos, bien y si no… pues también.

Nos saludamos con un asentimiento de cabezas y seguimos nuestros caminos.

Después de modelar los vestidos de fiesta, la lencería y los bañadores pude escapar y huir de la aburrida realidad junto con Rose: nos fuimos de "copas".

Todo estaba borroso, no veía nada, bueno sí, podía ver todo multiplicado por… _uno, dos, tres… joder si todo parase de moverse podría saber cuantas cosas iguales veo_, pensé.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y apreté el puente de mi nariz con dos de mis dedos para luego apartarlos, abrir los ojos y beber el resto de mi bebida.

-Creo que ya as bebido suficiente –dijo una aterciopelada voz junto a mí.

Torpemente, me giré y mis ojos fueron capaces de captar la imagen de un apuesto hombre de no más de… ¿cuánto? ¿Veintisiete? Era alto y musculoso, pero no en exceso, su cabello era de una extraña mezcla entre rojo y castaños con reflejos dorados… cobrizos y sus facciones eran masculinas y fuertes. Sus labios, rojos, incitaban a besarlos y sus fuertes brazos incitaban a no separarse nunca de la protección y calor que estos podían ofrecer.

Sin duda estaba muy bebida como para haberme fijado en un hombre, yo odiaba a los hombres, a las mujeres, a todo ser viviente. Yo era fría y cruel, no calida y amable. Era una chica que nunca miraba más de una vez a alguien no la típica chica que miraba más de una vez o, como ahora, que estaba mirando al apuesto y guapo hombre frente a mí, más de una vez.

-Váyase –gruñí, más para mí misma, regañándome por mi estúpida actitud, que por su cercanía.

-No –respondió.

Gruñí y pedí otro de lo que estaba tomando, cogí el vaso y me alejé.

Me acerqué a una pared y me apoyé en esta, intentando buscar a Rose con mi borrosa, empañada y borracha visión. Y me extraño no encontrarla en el espacio reservado para "fumadores" y me dirigí al reservado de los que… esnifaban, pero tampoco la encontré lo cual me extrañó, la acababa de dejar hace un rato ahí solo para irme a beber un trago después de habérseme pasado el efecto de la droga. Me alejé y miré el vaso aún en mi mano y, sin pensármelo dos veces lo alcé hasta que la boquilla tocó mis labios pero, justo cuando el líquido se acercaba a mis labios, el vaso desapreció de mi mano.

Me giré, enfadada, y ahí estaba otra vez el tipejo ese.

-Devuélveme mi vaso –ordené.

-No, dije que ya bebiste suficiente, no vas a beber nada más –dijo poniendo el vaso en una de las bandejas de una camareras que pasaba por ahí.

-Tu no eres quién para decir que hacer y que no hacer, así que: aléjate de mi –ordené gritando para que pudiese escucharme a través del alto volumen de la aquella fiesta.

Y con eso, me alejé de él dirigiéndome ha la salida para poder coger mi coche cuanto antes y poder llegar a casa, pero noté como me seguía.

-No vas a conducir así –dijo cuando vio que era lo que intentaba hacer: abrir la puerta de mi coche.

-Te dije que te alejaras de mí.

-Y yo te dije que no te dejaré conducir así. Estas borracha, Bella ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarte? No lo permitiré-dijo.

¿Bella? ¿Él me llamó Bella? ¿Cómo sabía eso? Solo mis amigos conocían el nombre por el cual me gustaba ser llamada. Pero él… él… me había llamado Bella y yo… escudriñé las sombras del aparcamiento mal iluminado en el cual nos encontrábamos, pero no le reconocí, no sabía quien era.

-Te debes de haber equivocado de persona –dije haciéndome la tonta-. Yo no me llamo Bella, me llamo Isa y si no te importa, quiero mis llaves –dije cabreada extendiendo mi mano para que me las devolviera.

-¿A no? ¿No eres Bella? –se burló- ¿No me reconoces? –preguntó divertido.

-Piérdete –dije y me alejé de él.

Sentí como una fuerte mano se apoderaba de mi brazo y me detenía.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó.

-Puede que no me acuerde de quién eres, o puede que seas muy bueno investigando sobre la vida de las modelos, pero que yo sepa no eres mi padre ni me madre y soy mayor de edad, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones –dije con toda la furia, rabia y odio que había en mí.

Se quedó estático en su sitio y yo aproveché el momento para soltarme y echar a correr.

Me acerqué a la carretera y esperé a ver si pasaba algún taxi.

Estaba esperando cuando sentí un apestoso aroma, como a basura y alcohol, cerca de mí y como unas manos se apoderaban de mi cintura mientras que unos babosos y asquerosos labio hacían contacto con mi cuello.

Reprimí una arcada, lo que hizo que me tomó bastante tiempo, el cual fue utilizado por aquel nuevo extraño para cogerme y acercarme a un oscuro callejón sin salida.

Estaba atrapada entre los brazos de aquel vagabundo borracho y lo peor era que no podía defenderme debido a lo bebida y drogada que estaba.

El extraño me empujó contra una pared y me creó una prisión con su cuerpo y brazos.

Intenté zafarme y escapar pero lo único que conseguí fue que estampara mi cabeza contra la pared dejándome más atontada de lo que ya estaba y medio grogui.

Los labios de aquel apestoso y maloliente vagabundo comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a al cuello de mi camisa, el cual apartó ligeramente para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Suélteme –ordené entre lágrimas.

Sí, tenía que admitirlo: estaba asustada y llorando. Estaba llorando después de años y años son hacerlo, después de años y años sin haber derramado una lágrima, sin soltar todo lo que tenía dentro de mí.

El extraño rió lentamente mientras se separaba lentamente de mí para clavar sus ojos azules, ahora oscurecidos por la lujuria que debía de sentir, en mí.

-Jajaja… No monada –ronroneó en mi oído provocándome un estremecimiento por mi parte-. Ahora es el momento de mi venganza… ¿No me digas? ¿No sabes quien soy? ¿No te acuerdas de tu buen amigo James Camelt?

Intenté recordar… y recordé:

Él era James Camelt, es asesino de… de… de mis padres y de Phil, el que me ofreció un hombro para llorar cuando había perdido a la persona más importante de mi vida… el que se hizo pasar por un buen amigo cuando creí superado todo… el que me engañó, el solo quería la fortuna de mi familia, de los Swan…

-Ja… James… Ca… Camelt… -balbuceé-. No… -susurré.

-Oh sí Bella, soy yo –dijo.

-Pe… pero… ¿no… no… estabas… e… en… la... cárcel?

-Nueve años… esa era mi condena… y, si mal no recuerdo ya han pasado esos nueve años

-Peo… pero… -no sabía que decir, mi lengua se tropezaba con mis dientes provocando que las palabras que salían de mi boca apenas se entendieran.

En estos momentos me odié a mi misma por haber bebido, por drogarme, por haber arruinado mi estúpida y miserable vida, por… por haberme rendido.

Podía haberme librado de James ya que sabía defensa personal pero me había rendido… y se eso hacían ya once años, casi doce y el recuerdo del porqué estuvo con James… la debilitaba aun más que los grados de alcohol que su sangre contenía y la droga esnifada anteriormente.

Entonces la imagen de una mágica sonrisa, unos brillantes ojos, una curiosa cabellera castaña y… la imagen de un chico de entre quince o dieciséis años... Estaba asombrada… nunca se había permitido acordarse de él… ya que siempre la causaba un profundo, punzante y desgarrador dolor en el pecho…

Pero recordó que le prometió a aquel chiquillo que nunca se rendiría y… con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban… levantó la rodilla, provocando que chocara con la parte más débil de la anatomía de James… sus preciadas bolas.

Los brazos de James volaron hasta "ahí abajo" mientras un gemido de dolor escapaba de sus labios y caía de rodillas al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Comprendí que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, así que decidí correr (o al menos intentarlo) y pedir ayuda o, como mínimo, escapar… pero fue imposible ya que unas sucias y callosas manos agarraron mi larga melena tirándome al suelo y haciendo que mí cabeza chocara por segunda vez contra algo duro, en este caso era contra el suelo.

Quedé grogui, adormilada. Luché por no cerrar los ojos, por no rendirme… pero era imposible… James estaba encima de mí y no paraba de acariciarme, lo cual me provocaba nauseas.

De repente, el cuerpo de James desapareció de encima de él y era sustituido por otro aun más maloliente y pesado, el cual fue apartado de una patada y ahí comenzó una lucha entre vagabundos.

Mientras ellos peleaban y luchaban y discutían y demás, intenté espabilarme y levantarme… pero me fu imposible. No podía moverme, me dolía todo y cuando digo todo, es _todo_ y, por el mareante olor a óxido y sal, seguramente estuviese sangrando… Necesitaba un médico ya mismo, aquí y ahora….

Intenté gritar, llamar la atención de la gente fuera de aquel callejón (la cual era nula o escasa) par poder escapar y que llamasen a la policía y a una ambulancia para poder salvar mi maldita y repugnante no-vida, porque eso era lo que vivía yo, una no-vida, al igual que Rose.

Oí un gemido de dolor y enfoqué mi vista al punto del cual había salido.

James se encontraba con la boca sangrando y con una mano en el costado, el otro hombre, en cambio, tenía la nariz rota, el brazo en un extraño ángulo y su otro brazo se encontraba con el puño en alto y cerrado muy cerca del abdomen de James.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, apestoso? –gritó James

-Otro apestoso como tú.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Por desgracia, he de darte una noticia: ya estoy en ella.

-Oh, santa mierda, solo piérdete y largarte lejos de aquí, esta no es tu zona y lo sabes

-No me pienso mover de aquí –juró el otro vagabundo

-Eso habrá que verlo –amenazó James

-Entonces ¿A qué esperas? ¿A dentro de unos años?

James rió y dio su última advertencia:

-Soy cien mil millones de veces mejor que tú, bicho inmundo, asqueroso, despojo, basura, trasto… -continuó con la que parecía una interminable lista de insultos… pero, finalmente, terminó- maloliente y maleducado, tu no puedes conmigo ni aunque yo tenga los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas a la espalda y tu tuvieses un arma… lo que digo yo se cumple, este zona de Nueva York es mi zona y quien la toque muere… pero tú has querido rebelarte… y… sabes que les hago yo a los rebeldes… los mato –dijo mientras sacaba una navaja de su abrigo.

En otro vagabundo sacó otra parecida pero ligeramente más grande.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, querido hermano –dijo mientras amenazaba con su navaja ligeramente más grande.

-Laurent, querido hermanito pequeño –dijo despectivamente pero fue interrumpido

-¿He de recordarte que yo soy el mayor?

-Púdrete en el infierno

-Inútil ¡No sabes hacer nada bien! Ni siquiera pudiste conquistar a la chica Swan tal y como te dije en un principio… Lo estropeaste todo y, ahora que teníamos una mínima oportunidad de matar a la última Swan y hacernos con su dinero… ni siquiera te molestas en obligarla a darte el dinero.

-Lo iba a hacer ahora

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo la violaras? ¿O después de haberla matado?

-Ante de hacerla nada

-No te creo… tu si que eres un basura… un incompetente de segunda que no sirve para nada…

-Con que para nada… ¿eh? Pues ahora veras lo que es el amor fraternal –dijo sádicamente mientras se lanzaba contra él con su navaja en mano.

Laurent lo esquivó y James tropezó y cayó al suelo. Laurent aprovechó aquel momento para intentar clavarle la navaja en el corazón, pero James lo esquivó en el último momento mientras se levantaba rápida y ágilmente para rodear a su hermano y apoyar la navaja en su cuello.

Laurent rió, como si en realidad estuviese jugando con su hermano y no intentara acabar con él y esa risa desconcertó a James lo cual aprovechó Laurent para clavarle, de manera fluida, psicópata y sádica el puñal en todo el corazón.

Laurent se volvió con una sonrisa hacía mí, la cual aun seguía inmóvil en el suelo y aterrada por la escena que acababa de ver.

-Bella, Bella, Bella…. ¿Qué voy ha hacer contigo? –dijo pensativo mientras pasaba la navaja cerca de mi cuello.

Apretó un poco más de lo normal el filo de la navaja en su garganta, el cual se clavó en su fina y transparente pálida piel de mi precioso "cuello de cisne" provocando que un fino hilillo de sangre comenzara a fluir, mareándome más de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos.

-¿Quién eres? –balbuceé

-El hermano mayor de James

-¿Qué quieres de mí, no tengo nada de gran valor?

-En eso, señorita Swan, está usted equivocada. Quiero matarla por venganza… por la venganza que nunca se cumplió en 1920. Quiero su dinero y me la quiero follar, es más lo voy ha hacer

Colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, colocándose a horcajadas sobre mi frágil cuerpo.

-Por favor… -comencé pero el me cortó.

-Ya no hay por favores ni nada por el estilo, ya no… han pasado décadas desde lo sucedido hace tiempo en nuestras familias… la guerras la empezasteis los Swan y vosotros mismos la acabaréis –juró.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo –dijo una aterciopelada voz.

El cuerpo de Laurent desapareció del mío y entonces volví a ver al tipejo aquel de la fiesta, el cual me había quitado mis llaves del coche, el cual estaba peleando contra Laurent, por mí una… ¿desconocida?

El extraño pegaba a Laurent con maestría, como si fuera cinturón negro de kárate o algo parecido ya que se movía con precisión y elegancia digna de un profesional en aquel tipo de… ¿arte? Sí, el kárate se podría considerar eso, un arte.

Vi como Laurent se cansaba de recibir y de no acertar entonces pude apreciar la sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en su sádico y psicópata rostro y como en su mano aparecía la navaja que usó anteriormente.

-Cuidado tiene una navaja –grité utilizando todas mis fuerzas, las únicas que me quedaban.

El extraño se percató de la navaja y cogió una piedra, con la cual golpeó a Laurent dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente.

El extraño corrió hasta mi posición, se arrodilló y tomó mis manos:

-Bella –sollozó- por favor, recuérdame, por favor…

No dije nada, no tenía fuerzas y, él, al percatarse de mi mal estado cogió su móvil y llamó a una ambulancia la cual estaría ahí en cuestión de minutos.

-Bella… ¿te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó a lo que yo negué débilmente.

El extraño comenzó sollozar y a pedir al cielo que pudiese recordarle… y que no me llevase con ellos… es decir que Dios, si es que era tan benévolo como para llevarme al cielo, me llevara.

-Bells –susurró en mi oído- No ha pasado tanto tiempo… diez, once años… tal vez doce… no has podido olvidar a su tu futuro novio y esposo en tan poco tiempo –dijo intentando hacerme recordar lo que parecía una promesa infantil…

**Flash Back**

Me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, ambos estábamos viendo una película de dibujos animado sen la televisión.

Justo cuando la película acabó con el beso final del príncipe y la princesa, él se acercó sus labios a mí oído mientras sus manos se encargaban de limpiar mis lágrimas de cocodrilo causadas por la película.

-Bells… cuándo seamos más mayores me gustaría ser tu novio… -susurró el tímido chico adolescente que se encontraba detrás de mí.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, yo quería que él fuese mi novio y mucho más pero… era imposible… el se iría pronto.

-Pero… -susurré

-Sé que pronto me iré, pero prometo regresar en cuanto pueda a por ti, Bella –la interrumpió.

-Quiero que seas mi novio, mi esposo, mi amante, el padre de mis hijos… quiero que lo seas todo Edward, siempre te esperaré…

**Fin Flash Back**

-Edward… -murmuré antes de que todo acabara.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡¡¡Hola gente!!!

Agradecería un montón sus reviews y comentarios.

**ESTO ES (DE MOMENTO) UN ONE-SHOT**, puede que luego se convierta en historia eso depende de sus comentarios y de si os a gustado o no.

Si os ha gustado esta os recomiendo que paséis por alguna de mis otras historias:

**Mi Historia De Amor****: **Cuando creía que todo estaba bien, cuando me sentía completamente feliz y amada... aquel accidente lo arruina todo. Intento no romperme y lidiar con lo que cargo, con un amigo-lobo, con una nueva familia de vampiro y con el regreso de mi peor pesadilla.

**Incomplete: **One-Shot//Desde siempre se ha sentido como si no encajara, como si estuviera defectuosa, como si estuviera... incompleta. Pero sus amigas Alice y Rose la han arrastrado ha esa fiesta en la que conoció aun chico de ojos verdes que hizo que nunca más se sintiera incompleta.

**Last Bullett: **The Sadness Story Contest//Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría…

**¿Tendremos un final feliz?: **Una traición-o eso pensaba-, una dolorosa separación, un malentendido y…un secreto que pocos conocen. Alguien vuelve a Forks y alguien muere...La mala de la historia es ahora la amiga y ayudará que dos corazones rotos se recuperen pero no va a ser nada fácil

**The Triplets: **Nada es lo que parece. Las apariencias engañan y esas somos nosotras: las trillizas Swan. Frikis de día y las llamadas "estrellas de la noche" en cada fiesta a la que acudían las "tres misteriosas chicas" ¿qué es lo que sucederá cuando ellos aparrezacan?

**BESAZOS ENORMES**


End file.
